Fan: A Galaxy Far, Far Away
A Galaxy Far, Far Away is a fan fiction novel written by TheLoneClone that combines both the VenturianTale and ''Star Wars universes. A Galaxy Far, Far Away '''Chapter 1: A New Galaxy Jordan Frye let out a long groan as his player character in Star Wars Battlefront ''collapsed to the ground. To his right, Jordan's youngest sibling Isaac cackled hysterically. "I told you that you shouldn't have messed with Darth Vader, Jordan! ''Heh!" Jordan ruffled his brown hair as he tapped the button to respawn into the game. "You know, I really wish that we could actually be in ''the ''Star Wars ''galaxy and had Force powers...then I'd show you who the strongest is!" Isaac shook his head. "I don't think so." The oldest of the four Frye siblings nodded calmly. "Oh yeah? Well I ''do." From outside Isaac's bedroom, the second oldest of the VenturianTale group members, Cierra, yelled in. "Do you guys think you could be quiet for, oh, a minute? Bethany and I are trying to do some things without yelling and shooting filling the house." Isaac groaned. "All right. We'll be quieter." Without taking his eyes of the screen, Isaac reached his foot up and kicked his room's door closed. Suddenly, inside the game, a volley of blaster shots peppered the form of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Slowly, the Imperial commander took to his knee and Jordan laughed. "Haha! See? Now who's the better player?" Isaac pointed at the screen. "Apparently that guy is." Jordan lifted his eyes up, letting them settle on the name of a random player that had joined their game. "Wait...what? I shot you! You were my ''kill!" Isaac set his PlayStation 4 controller down. "Oh yeah? Well tell that to the PlayStation. I'm going to get something to eat." As Isaac stood up, Jordan placed his own controller down and got to his feet. "Hey, I'm gonna come too. I haven't eaten anything today." As the two brothers stumbled out of the bedroom, neither noticed the strange hums coming from their gaming console lying on the entertainment stand. The two were grabbing a box of leftover pizza from the night before when, all of the sudden, the lights flickered out. "Hey!" Bethany cried out. "Who cut off the power? I lost all of the work I've been doing!" The two responded quickly. "It wasn't us!" Jordan yelled. "Yeah," Isaac added. "We've just been getting something to eat." Then everything went black completely for all four of the Frye siblings. --- Jordan fluttered his eyes open to the unwelcome sunlight beating down on his face. "W-where am I?" Slowly, he reached out and placed a hand on the ground and felt... "Rocks?" Suddenly, a loud noise filled the air. Jordan slapped his hands to his ears as he sat up, taking in everything that was before him. Black rocks and boulders were everywhere. Further into the distance were multiple buildings with metal walls and ramps and staircases leading to the entrances. Several geysers littered the terrain as lava began to spray out of them. Oddly enough, this place looked familiar to Jordan... Startling Jordan, a red laser beam slammed into the molten rock lying beside the young man. Swiftly, he rolled over and got to his feet, only to see a strange sight before him. Something he never would've thought he'd ever see. It was a First Order stormtrooper. "Don't move!" the trooper commanded. Obediently, Jordan raised his hands. The trooper lowered his black-and-white blaster rifle and grabbed Jordan's shoulder, spinning him around. The armor-covered man clipped his weapon at his thigh, patting Jordan down. After thoroughly searching the young man, the trooper turned Jordan back around and drew his blaster again. "Are you with the Resistance?" Jordan's eyes widened. "Wha- Resistance?" The trooper nodded. "You heard me! Or are you a smuggler? Bounty hunter?" He raised his blaster, pressing the barrel into Jordan's brown-haired head. "Come on! Tell me!" But before Jordan could respond, a thud sounded directly behind the trooper and he let out a groan, collapsing to the ash-covered ground. Standing behind him was Isaac, a large black rock in his hands. "Are you okay?" Isaac asked his older brother. Jordan nodded. "Y-yeah. What about you?" Isaac shrugged. "I guess so. That is, unless I banged my head and am hallucinating of a battle from the ''Star Wars ''factions on Sullust." Sullust! That was why it was familiar. It was where he and Isaac had just been battling in ''Battlefront! Jordan smiled. "I-I can't believe it! We're actually in the Star Wars ''universe!" Quickly, though, his fantasies were interrupted as a blaster bolt smacked behind him. "Get down!" The two brothers dropped to the ashes and crawled behind a rock for cover. "Where's Bethany and Cierra?" Jordan asked. Isaac shook his head. "I don't know. They weren't around me when I came to." However, before either young man could speak again, a cool voice sounded and two blasters pressed into each of their heads. "That's enough. Don't move a muscle or you'll be shot." '''Chapter 2: Resistance' Jordan and Isaac glanced to one another but didn't move. They didn't want to take the risk of being shot. "A-all right," Jordan stuttered. The blasters pulled away from their heads as two figures walked into view before them. The two Fryes couldn't believe their eyes when they saw who was in front of them - it was Finn, the former stormtrooper, and Poe Dameron, the ace Resistance pilot! "J-Jordan! It's Poe Dameron and Finn!" Isaac exclaimed. Poe arched an eyebrow. "What? How do you know who we are?" Finn raised his blaster. "Yeah! We've never seen you before." Jordan lowered his hands slightly. "W-we saw you in Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''last year! That's how!" Isaac nodded. "Y-yeah! We saw both of you in it fighting the First Order!" Poe and Finn exchanged looks. "What's ''The Force Awakens? I've never heard of it." Jordan began to speak, but cut himself off. "Never mind. We just know that you're both fighters against the First Order and helped destroy their Starkiller Base." Finn lowered his blaster. "But just who are you ''fighting with- the First Order, or the Resistance?" Jordan jumped up, dusting off his clothing. "The Resistance. Obviously." He gestured to his clothing. "Does this look like a First Order uniform?" Finn chuckled. "He ''does ''have a point." Poe nodded, smiling. "All right. You two can come with us; we'll talk with General Organa about it. Until then, we'll have to keep our eyes on you." Jordan smiled. "O-okay. Thanks." Finn spoke up before Poe: "No problem." He extended his hand as Jordan clasped it, and they both shook. "Nice to meet you. The name's Finn- but you know that already." Jordan smiled. "Yep. My name's Jordan." He flicked a thumb behind him. "That's my brother, Isaac." Finn and Poe nodded. "Nice to meet both of you," Poe said. Quickly, Jordan took a look around them and caught sight of a platoon of battle-worn Resistance soldiers running up a hill, blasters drawn, towards a detachment of First Order stormtroopers. He turned his head, looking at the faces of each of the volunteer fighters. There were even some that he recognized from the 2015 ''Star Wars ''feature film. But there was one particular face he didn't spot... "Where's Rey?" he asked. Finn's smile slightly dropped. "Wait- how do you know about Rey?" Poe nudged him. "Hey, you know him. He knows about us fighting the First Order on Starkiller Base." Finn shrugged. "That's true." He turned to Jordan. "She's at Ahch-To, searching for Luke Skywalker, with Artoo-Detoo and Chewbacca. We haven't heard from her since they reached the planet." Jordan nodded. "I see. She's actually one of the people I've wanted to meet the most." Finn nodded slowly back. "All right. We may run into her soon." Suddenly, Isaac's voice piped up. "Jordan; we need to find Cierra and Bethany!" Jordan spun around. "Yeah...come on, we need to look around for them!" As the two darted off, Finn raised a hand. "Wait- who's Cierra and Bethany!" As the two siblings continued on, Finn and Poe raised their blasters and continued behind them. Two conversing Resistance soldiers cocked their eyes to the two Resistance fighters and the Frye brothers. "Hey! You two, come with us!" Poe yelled. The two nodded, yanking up their rifles as they joined the group of four. The six young men all ran up a hill, their eyes taking in the sight before them. Stormtroopers and freedom fighters blasting one another, X-wings and TIE fighters in dogfights; they all were strange sights for Jordan and Isaac. "Get down!" one of the Resistance troopers yelled, shoving Jordan and Isaac. The two brothers dropped as the four Resistance soldiers raised their weapons, crouching to the ground. A group of stormtroopers ran towards the group of six, firing away. Poe fired his rifle as he tore his blaster pistol from his belt, handing it to Isaac. "Here- take this." Finn slipped his own sidearm to Jordan and, after a few seconds, the two had learned how to use them. Two troopers dropped as the others scrambled for cover, while the six Resistance fighters ran to their own positions of cover. A stray blaster bolt of one of the stormtroopers hit one of the helmeted Resistance troopers, killing him on impact. Jordan and Isaac slid behind a pile of metal wreckage. As Jordan raised his pistol, firing and hitting a stormtrooper, Isaac looked to the other side. What he saw was a large shock. Kylo Ren, the commander of the First Order, was marching to a pair of bound captives. And the two captives were Cierra and Bethany. Slowly, Isaac nudged his brother. "J-Jordan...?" The eldest Frye brother lowered his pistol, turning to look at what Isaac was pointing at. Kylo Ren knelt down beside the two sisters and, after a few seconds of supposedly speaking, glanced up and stared for several seconds at the wreckage where Jordan and Isaac were hidden. Then, he stood to his feet and drew his lightsaber and began to stalk - slowly - towards the two brothers. '''CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON! Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction